A double talk communication may refer to a phone call or other voice communication where two parties, at different ends of a connection, are speaking concurrently, or where a party on one end of a connection is speaking while there is noise at the other end of the connection. For example, a first user device may receive and output an audio signal (e.g., via a speaker), received from a second user device, while concurrently capturing another audio signal (e.g., via a microphone), such as a user's voice or other noise in an environment of the first user device.